purple_dinosaurfandomcom-20200213-history
Safety Rules (episode)
'''Safety Rules (Episode) '''is the 36th episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. This is a shortened version of "Barney Safety" and is not known as "Barney Safety". Plot Barney and the kids talk about safety rules, relating them to past memories. From fire and bike safety to being safe at home, Barney and friends cover it all. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) Song List #Barney Theme Song #People Helping Other People (Performed by: Barney, Shawn and Min) #Traffic Song (Performed by: Barney, Min, and Shawn) #Walk Arcoss the Street (Perfomed by: Barney, BJ, Min, Shawn, and Tosha) #I Can Laugh (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Min, Shawn and Tosha) #The Rocket Song (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Jason, Min, Shawn, and Tosha) #Hurry, Hurry Drive the Firetruck (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jason, Min, Shawn and Tosha) #What i Want to Be (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Jason, Min, Shawn and Tosha) #Five Senses Song (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Jason, Min, Shawn and Tosha) #Everyone is Special (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Jason, Min, Shawn, and Tosha) #I Love You (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Jason, Min, Shawn, and Tosha) Trivia *Jason wears the same clothes from BJ's Tummy Ache (1995) and the extended version of Barney Safety. And a short hair. And a short hair. *Min wears the same clothes from If The Shoe Fits..., Gone Fishing!, and (the shortened version of the Barney Safety). and a long hair. *Shawn wears the same clothes from extended version of Barney Safety. And a short hair. *Tosha wears the same clothes from extended version of Barney Safety. And a hairstyle. *When the kids say "Barney!" After he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm/A "Little" Mother Goose". *The Adventure Screen segment is the same as the one used in I Can Be A Firefighter!. The lines are redelivered, despite being nearly identical to the ones used in the episode. *Tosha says that Firefighter Frank's advice helped her when the fire at her house did happen, despite the fact that she mentioned it before his visit on I Can Be A Firefighter!. It's either a goof or another fire could have occurred at Tosha's house after the episode. *Luci, Michael, Derek and Firefighter Frank are mentioned in this video. *This group (Min, Tosha, Jason and Shawn) also appeared in Shawn & the Beanstalk. *The Season 3 Barney doll is the same from "Barney's Talent Show", except it was shortened version of that video. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney Safety". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney Safety". *The Baby Bop voice in this episode was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney Safety". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The musical arrangement used in this episode were also heard in "Barney Safety". *At the end of the Barney doll at Safety Book! *When the Child Kid say "Hey Everybody! It's Time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Good Job!". *Tosha is a fiffth child to leave the classroom, and she turns off the lights. *After the song "I Love You", BJ and Kids is leave the school classroom and "Goodbye, Barney". The Tosha turns off the lights and fide to the Barney doll with a Safety Book. as shown below. Clip from Safety Rules (Episode) # Barney Theme Song (The Magic Lamp's version) (Clip from Safety Rules (Episode) and Audio from The Magic Lamp) #